


Puppy Pile

by LongSnowyNight



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Len's not great with boundaries, M/M, gentle nudging from Lisa, polyamorous!len, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongSnowyNight/pseuds/LongSnowyNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a while but Barry was slowly getting accustomed to the ins and outs that was Lens personal space issues. 99% of time the Golden rule being, stay way.  Which is why he was so surprised when bedtime occasionally included a plus one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Pile

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a cutesy little one shot about Lisa explaining to Barry why other people keep ending up in Lens' bed and how it just because Len (semi-secretly) loves all his friends.
> 
> It's now a 5+1 story with a prologue and epilogue that won't let me sleep at normal hours.

Barry sits staring at his unfinished stack of reports willing his eyes to stay open. This is what he gets for spending the night at Len's: paperwork on his lunch break at Jitters and lingering embarrassment of Lisa's surprise visit that morning. Personally, he's hoping it'll be another six months before he sees her again.

Stifling a yawn, he blindly gropes for his coffee only to have it gently pushed into his outstretched hand.  Barry looks up and prays for the second time that day that the floors would open up and swallow him. Lisa smiles brightly. It doesn't.

He looks around the busy cafe wondering how long she's been siting there. "If this is about you walking in on us this morning, I feel like that's more on you than me."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about dear, it's a favorite pastime of mine. It's not very often that I get to see one of Lenny 's lovers in flagrante delicto. And trust me, I'm not complaining about the view."

Barry groans as he let his head fall to the table. "If you're just here to torture me can we please reschedule? I'm actually kind of busy." He looks up hoping that she'll take the hint and leave.

"Now what kind of sister would I be if I didn't screen my brother's boyfriend." Lisa pouts playfully as she grabs his neglected coffee, taking a sip.

Barry can feel his cheeks heat up at the word boyfriend. "I don't know what Len told you but we're not really dating. We're just umm... well, we're just kinda hooking up?" He states, taking back his mug.  Enemies don't have relationships, he thinks.  Lisa just rolls her eyes and giving him the Snart patented 'you're an idiot' look.

"And I here I thought Lenny was the dense one." She reaches out and gently takes his free hand. "Here's the thing Barry, if there is one thing in this world that I know, it's my brother. And I don't know how much talking you guys are doing between all the 'hooking up,'" he glares at her air quotes, "but Lenny doesn't really do things in half measure: in life or in love. The fact that he let you stay overnight speaks volumes."

"How do you kn-"

"Are you saying you came over at 7 o'clock in the morning just so my brother could give you a blow job?"

Barry lifts his mug to his mouth, avoiding the question and her gaze.

"So, you guys have been together how long now? A month, two?"

Barry thinks back retracing their history. He hates to admit it but if he was being honest with himself they've been flirting over a year. Their little game of cat and mouse that barely covered up the tension that lingered just underneath the surface. If he remembers correctly it's been at least six months since captain cold had kiss him during a heist which had eventually segued into the situation they currently found themselves in: sex, take-out movie nights, and a drawer of his clothes in one of Len safe house. Okay, not enemies. Maybe frenemies was a better word. Lisa stares at him patiently, a small smile playing at the corners of her lip, as he realizes what they've been doing. "I don't know, about five months?"

Lisa's smile faltered for a brief moment. "He's been hiding you for longer than I thought. Usually I stumble in on his flings a little sooner." She pauses for moment as if rethinking her strategy. "Listen Barry, my brother really only has two settings when it comes to people. You're either just another game piece on the board or you're important enough that he considers you family. Casual isn't in his vocabulary." Lisa pauses to give Barry a moment to digest.

Barry blushes as he sputters, "We're not.. I mean we're just... uh, friends with benefits?"

Lisa laughs softly, "which brings me to why I'm sitting here."

"Are you here to give me the shovel talk? I may need more coffee for that."

"No Barry, I'm here to explain my idiot brother to you and give you an opportunity to bow out gracefully now before he lets this get too deep. You see, Leonard doesn't always know how to play nicely with other which makes friends hard to come by and lovers even harder. Granted, his line between friends and lovers has always been a little skewed but I'm not one to judge." She looks off to the side, smile fading before continuing. "Has he mentioned anything about when we were kids?"

Barry watches her carefully guarded expression, catching himself before his eyes drifts down to her shoulder. "He's told me enough." Her gaze slowly make its way back to his.

"Then I'll get down to brass tacks, kid. Lenny's not like other boys you've bedded," he chokes on his coffee causing Lisa to roll her eyes.  "He grew up fast. Guarded." He watches as she carefully chooses her words while wringing her hands in a way that's familiar. "You see buried under that frozen heart of his is a little boy who loves, fiercely. And maybe it was dads lessons or how mom died, but somewhere along the line he found the best way to survive was barring everyone out except people he deemed family.

"It was him and me against the world for a while. Sure he's picked up a few more strays alone the way, but not many.  Most of his partnerships are short term."

"So what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is this, if you're not serious about my brother or if you're trying to use his connections for your own personal gain, I need you to walk away now." Lisa face is blank as she waits for his answer.

He looks down at his empty mug trying to decipher the tight feeling in his chest. The one that forms every time he thinks about ending whatever it is that's happening between them. When they started, they both understood it was never meant to be long term. A quick screw to blow off steam until one of them moved along, yet neither of them had. If it wasn't serious, he thought, than why had he blown off Cisco's movie invitation to spend last night with Len or why does Len humors him when he's bored at work with long debates through text over whether Sasquatch are real. "Listen Lisa, I don't really know what to tell you. We've never really talked about what were doing. I don't even know what he wants out of this." He feels her squeeze his hand before pulling it away.

"Trust me Kid, if he's let you stick around for this long that means he wants more." Lisa straightens up as she pushes her hair off her shoulder. "So here's the deal, I'm going to leave and you go do whatever it is you normally do with your day. And while you are doing that, figure out if you're serious about Len. If you're not, then you will break it off with him soon and gently." Barry tried to interject only to be spoken over. "Or if you are seriously willing to give him a chance, you'll come back to the safe house tonight for a game of cards with the family. We usually start at around 8."

"We," Barry blanched at the thought of more Snart siblings to contend with.

Lisa stood up and gave him one of her thousand watt smiles. "Oh honey, it's not just me. I'm sure you've at least heard of Len's favorite little fire starter?"

"Mick?"

"The one and only." She steps closer putting her hand on his shoulder before leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Think it over Barry."

Barry watches her leave before realizing his lunch break ended five minutes ago.

********

If Barry's learned anything since that night he came downstairs to lightning surrounding his mother, it's that you have to enjoy the the time with the people you love while you can.  And even though he didn't really know if it what he was feeling was love, he did know that at this very moment, he didn't want to walk away from the longest relationship (whatever it was they were doing) since becoming the Flash.

So he waits in front of the door raising his hand to knock for the third time.  He can hear them talking behind the door.  Intermittently someone laughs.  It sounds like Len when he's completely relaxed, light and unburdened.  Barry feels that weight in his chest again.  He wants to sit down and play poker with his boyfriend.  His emotionally stunted boyfriend and his noisy sister and his arsonist friend.  He thinks about how Joe's going to kill him when he finds out.

He knocks and listens to the rustle of chairs and bodies. He can faintly hear someone question who's at the door before it swings open revealing Lisa wearing a shit eating grin.  "Oh Barry, I'm so glad you could make it!"  Lisa almost shouts, hooking his arm as she ignores her brother questions, and guides him into the kitchen. He finds her theatrics a little much.  "Lenny, look what the cat dragged in."

"Lis, what-" Len stops abruptly when Lisa all but throws Barry the empty chair next to Len. "Barry," he growls.

"This is totally Lisa's fault.  She ambushed me during the my lunch.  Don't look at me like that, she's your sister."

Lisa shrugs as she takes her seat beside Mick. "We wouldn't be in this position if you had just introduced me to your boyfriend like a normal brother."

"This is why I don't tell you about these things.  You're always butting your nose I where it doesn't belong!" Len bites back.  It's not until he sees her smile grow bigger that Len realizes what he'd just implied.  Barry can practically feel Len muscle tense up from where he sits.  Barry bumps theirs knees together under the table, instead of reaching out. He knows Len wouldn't appreciate it, not now at least.  The crook looks at him scowl still firmly in place.  It softens slightly when he notices that Barry isn't correcting either of them.

"Fine," he sighs bumping Barry back under the table, before dealing him in.

Mick stares at Barry from across the table, "As long as Jailbait doesn't cheat, I don't care who plays."  Barry scoffs at the nickname. 


End file.
